


promise

by fromthehillbythelake



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehillbythelake/pseuds/fromthehillbythelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one day, they can be ordinary people. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> -sliiiiiiiiight spoilers for the movie.

...  
  
She wonders if she should’ve slept with him while she had the chance, cramped together with him on those chairs and her on his bed.

  
“Have you ever thought about growing your hair out, love?” Shion asks one evening, toying with her Inspector’s locks.

  
“Hadn’t really thought about it,” Akane smiles back.

  
“I suppose some things will never change,” Shion says, and Akane can tell from her tone that her mind is someplace else.

  
It doesn’t hurt anymore when memories crop up, like it used to.  The pain comes from forgetting now; the exact colour of his eyes, if he actually said that thing at all.  
  
...  
  
_can i show you something?_

  
She nodded.  
  
  
_here._

  
A book. It’s yellowed and tattered and the spine is cracked, but he handed it to her like it was his firstborn.

...  
  
On days she nearly breaks and tells Gino the secret of SYBIL, on days when cases are particularly hard, or on those days she’s tempted to re-read his letter, she picks the book up off her shelf...

   
She reads one chapter - always one chapter to calm her down - before she allows her fingers to press over his scrawl on the the final page.

   
_see you._  
  
...


End file.
